Find My Daughter
by Gilmoregirl828
Summary: 12 years after Regionals Shelby wants another chance to get to know the daughter that she walked away from many years ago. FutureFic! Pairings include Quick others to be revealed later on!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have always wondered what would happen if Shelby attempted to try to contact Rachel years after Regionals. My first multi-chapter fic! Reviews are always appreciated**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, I wish I did but one can dream!**

Shelby Corcoran smiled as she looked at her twelve year old daughter Beth talking with Quinn. Ever since she adopted Beth, Shelby thought that it was important that Beth spends time with her birth parents. She deserves to know about them and her heritage. Every time she saw Beth with Quinn she thought about her own daughter, Rachel. She hasn't seen her since Regionals and is always wondering about her determined daughter. She knew that Rachel had achieved her dream of becoming a Broadway star. Her picture was everywhere throughout NYC which made it even more painful for her when she and Beth would go into the city. Shelby moved to Long Island not too long after Beth was adopted and has never looked back. She wanted to get away from Lima and start fresh. She now taught English at a high school as well as private vocal lessons. Her main focus was Beth, she wanted to be the best mother that she could be to Beth. She was always there for her and supported her in everything she did, but she felt guilty for not being there for her own daughter. As she and Beth were getting ready to leave, she saw Beth give Quinn a hug goodbye and heard her promise to call her and Puck soon (they had moved to Brooklyn). It was at that moment that Shelby knew that she had to find Rachel.

For the next month Shelby looked for information about where Rachel lived. She couldn't find a thing and she realized that maybe Quinn and Puck would know something. The next time she dropped Beth off for lunch with Quinn and Puck she asked a few questions about Rachel's whereabouts when Beth went to the restroom. Both of them were surprised at Shelby's sudden interest with Rachel and at first Puck was against giving Shelby any information, not wanting her put Rachel through what she had put her through twelve years ago. But Quinn saw the look in Shelby's eyes and she knew that Shelby just wanted another chance to get to know her daughter, sure the first time had been awful and Shelby had no idea on how to a mom, but now things have changed and Quinn knew that Shelby had changed.

"She lives in New York City. Here's her building address, she lives in the penthouse suit." Quinn said as she handed Shelby a piece of paper with the information scribbled down on it. Before Puck or Quinn could say anything else to her she thanked them and gave Beth a kiss and hug goodbye before she left the restaurant.

A few days later Shelby was getting ready to go to the city to see Rachel. Puck and Quinn were coming over to stay with Beth for the day and she had promised both of them that she wouldn't hurt Rachel, because this time things were different. Once Puck and Quinn arrived Shelby made the thirty-minute drive into the city. It wasn't hard to find Rachel's building considering that she lived in the penthouse suite in the Doubletree on Times Square. As she made her way up to Rachel's suite she wondered how Rachel would react. When she reached the door Shelby was so nervous that her hand was shaking as she knocked on the door. "No turning back now," she thought as she heard someone come to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N First of all thank you to all of the reviewers! I'm currently working on figuring out how many chapters this will be, I'll have a good idea by the next chapter. Enjoy and reviews are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I wish I did but one can dream!**

Ch.2

The footsteps that Shelby heard coming towards the door became faster, it took her a second to realize that someone was running to the door. When the door opened Shelby was expecting to come face to face with a 28 year old Rachel, instead a little girl who was practically Rachel's replica greeted her.

"Hello" she said as she swung open the door, "my name is Meghan Barbra Hudson I'm seven." she said almost immediately as she stuck out her hand for the Shelby to shake.

"Hi Meghan, I'm Shelby." said Shelby as she smiled at the young child. Before she or Meghan could say anything else they heard a voice coming down from the hallway.

"MEGGIE, MEGGIE, MEGGIE who is it, who's at the door?" said a little girl as she came running to the entrance.

"Oh, this is Shelby." Said Meghan as she gestured towards the woman standing in the doorway.

"Oh hi, I'm Annaleigh Faith, I'm five." she said as she held up five fingers for Shelby to see. Shelby smiled at Annaleigh, who also bore a strong resemblance to Rachel.

"Girls who are you talking to" came to voice of an older man who Shelby took to be their dad.

"Oh just some lady who knocked on the door daddy." said Annaleigh

"Girls how many times have I told you to not answer the door and talk to strange-" he stopped in his tracks as he looked at Shelby standing in the doorway, he would recognize her anywhere.

Shelby looked at the man who entered the entryway. He was tall and a little awkward. She knew he looked familiar then the light bulb went off in her head. This was Finn Hudson, Rachel's high school boyfriend.

"Hi I'm looking for Rachel Berry but I think I might have gotten the wrong address."

"No, you have the right one, come on in. I'm Finn Hudson, Rachel's husband."

"Hello, I'm Shelby." She said while shaking his hand.

"I'll go get Rachel for you." He said going back down the long hallway in search for his wife.

"You know me and my mommy have the same middle name." Said Meghan.

"That's pretty cool."

Shelby wasn't surprised at all that Rachel had given one of her daughters the same middle name as her, she knew how much Rachel loved Barbra Streisand.

"Yeah, she told me that my middle name is Barbra because she loves this actress Barbra Streisand."

On the other side on the suite Finn was looking for Rachel, while wondering why Shelby was here after all of these years and what did she want? She must have some motive to come back out of the blue twelve years after she pretty much after she completely dismissed the idea of getting to know her own daughter. Finn found Rachel in their bedroom stroking the short little curls off their 2 year old son's face. Hearing him come through the door, Rachel looked up at Finn.

"He fell asleep in here a little bit ago. I was going to move him but he just looked too cute that I just thought that I would let him sleep here."

As Rachel was explaining this to her husband he quickly became aware that she had no idea that they had company let alone the fact that it was her mother.

"Rach, there is someone here to see you."

"Who, I wasn't expecting anybody?" She asked Finn with a perplexed look on her face.

"Well, it's um.. well you you're believe this but-"

"Come on Finn just tell me."

"Well, it's Shelby."

Rachel's face immediately tensed up at the mention of her mother. She hadn't seen or had any sort of contact with her mother in twelve years. What was she doing here, in her apartment after all of this time? Just then the phone call that she had received a few days ago made sense. That night after Quinn gave Shelby Rachel's address Puck had called her. He wanted to give her the heads up that Shelby might be dropping by to see her. He wanted her to know so that way she wasn't surprised and he also told her that he and Quinn had her back if something happened. Rachel hadn't exactly heard the entire conversation considering that she was trying to make dinner and that the connection wasn't exactly the best that it could have been. She had caught the name Shelby and some other parts of what Puck had said to her on the phone. Before she could ask him if he could repeat what he just said she heard him say something about having to go, that he was in a hurry to get somewhere. She had meant to call him back but it had slipped her mind completely.

"Rach are you okay?" asked Finn as he waved his hand in front of her face. "You looked a little dazed." He said as she snapped out her thoughts."

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking."

"So what do want to do? Do you want me to go tell her that you aren't feeling okay and you don't want to see anyone?"

"No, I'll go talk to her. She must have come for a reason, right?"

Meanwhile, in the foyer Shelby was listening to Meghan and Annaleigh tell her what seemed like everything about their lives. From school, to their parents jobs(Finn was a sports reporter), to their two year old brother Brandon Finn and all of his "stinky diapers that daddy hates to change." As Shelby listened to the two little girls talk she noticed how they used big hand gestures as well as big words like Rachel did. She still couldn't believe that she didn't know that Rachel was married and had a family.

"Mommy loves gold stars," Explained Annaleigh as she gestured to the metal gold star on the wall. A smile spread across Shelby's face as she realized that she and her daughter both loved gold stars.

"You look a lot like mommy." Said Meghan out of the blue.

A few feet away Rachel was getting nervous about seeing her mother for the first time in a dozen years. Finn rubbed her back reassuringly while holding Brandon in the other and kissed the side of her face.

"It's going to be okay." He told her.

As they entered the foyer Shelby looked up and laid her eyes on Rachel and the little boy in Finn's arms. Rachel looked at her with a look of nervousness and uneasiness in her eyes. Finn, noticing that his wife was extremely nervous wrapped his arm around he shoulders giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Mommy, this is Shelby, she looks a lot like you." Said Meghan obviously proud to be the one to introduce their visitor to her mom. Rachel smiled at Meghan before asking the two girls to go to their rooms.

"Mommy and daddy are to going to talk with Shelby about some grown up stuff." Rachel told her daughters.

"But mommy, why does Brandon get to stay and we have to go to our rooms?" asked Annaleigh.

"Because he is sleeping right now."

"Ughh alright." Said Meghan in an exasperated sounding voice. She, like her mother had the drama queen thing down perfectly.

"Yea, we will just go to our boring rooms while you guys get to it out here and talk." Said Annaleigh wanting to sound like her big sister.

"That's exactly what you are going to do." Said Finn to his two daughters.

Once they were in their rooms Rachel looked over at Shelby.

"Hi Shelby, it's been a long time."

**The big first talk is in the next chapter! Sorry for any confusion about the pairings in the description. I just didn't want to reveal who Rachel ended up with until this chapter. Finn and Rachel are the other big pairing in this story. And if you are a finchel fan like I am there be a lot of moments between the two of them. And of course we will see Puck and Quinn more in the upcoming chapters(they play a big part in this story) as well as some more from Finn and Rachel's kids and **Beth!

**Thanks for reading!**

**Gilmoregirl828**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to all of the reviewers! Your feedback and suggestions have been greatly appreciated. I know that I'm going to sound like a huge hypocrite right now but as I was mapping out the story, I realized that the part that I intended for Puck and Quinn to play wasn't exactly turning out the way that I had hoped and there aren't going to be as many Finn/Rachel moments that I wanted to put in. As I was writing the summaries out for each chapter I found myself putting in more Rachel and Shelby scenes. Since this story is about them I realized that it was more appropriate but I still missed writing the scenes for the other couples. So since Finn, Puck and Quinn's roles have been toned down a bit so that way I can focus more on Rachel and Shelby's relationship. I know that I said that we would see a lot of these two couples in the story but their parts just weren't working out like I had hoped. Moving on, this story will be about 9 or 10 chapters with a possible epilogue. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Glee. If I did Finn and Rachel would have gotten back together much earlier than they did!**

Ch.3

"Hi Shelby it's been a long time."

"I know it has been."

"Take a seat." Said Rachel as she gestured towards the comfortable looking couch. After they were all situated Rachel looked over to Finn who had seated himself so that way he could make sure that the girls didn't sneak out of their rooms to eavesdrop. He reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a small reassuring squeeze knowing how hard this must be for her. Once Rachel had collected herself she looked over towards Shelby.

"So, what brings you around to New York City?"

"Well, I live in Long Island now and I just thought that I would drop by."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yes, I'm an English teacher and I teach private voice lessons."

Rachel was quickly getting annoyed with the small talk. Normally she would make small talk with her guests but this was different. This was her mother who she hadn't seen in a dozen years and she was tired of beating around the bush with the small talk. She wanted answers. She wanted to know why she here, what made her want to come visit her. It seemed as if Shelby could read Rachel's mind because just as Rachel was about to open her mouth to ask her why she was here Shelby immediately spoke up.

"Rachel I know that you are wondering why I'm here after all of these years and I don't blame you. I just really wanted to apologize to you for what I did to you all those years ago."

Rachel was clutching on to Finn's hand for dear life as she was trying to stop the tears from falling. THAT was why Shelby was here, to just say "hey I'm sorry for treating you like crap twelve years ago." It seemed to her that her mom didn't care at all how much she hurt her when she left her and then she found out that only a few days after that happened she goes off and adopts a baby girl, Quinn and Puck's baby girl. Does she know how much it hurt her when she heard that. How she felt like she was worthless in her own mother's eyes. She didn't even want to remember how hard it was when she came across the pictures of Beth and Shelby that Shelby had sent to Quinn.

"Rachel I know that you are angry at me but I really am sorry. I made a huge mistake when I left you at Regionals and now that I am a mom I realized that I really put you through a ton of pain. I wanted to see if maybe we could start fresh you know a clean slate?"

Once Rachel heard Shelby say "now that I am a mom" she became furious. That one remark made her feel just like she did when she was sixteen. Her first instinct was to cut her off and yell at her for what she just said and how it hurt her, but instead she took a few deep breathes and put herself together. She wanted to sound poised and put-together and for the sake of her children she didn't want to start a shouting match. If they hear any shouting or some sort of commotion that would just be a big mess. For the sake of her kids, she wanted to keep this meeting as civil as possible. Keeping her voice low but firm and she raised her head, looked at Shelby and spoke for the first time since the small talk a bit ago.

"What do you mean, now that you are a mom? You have been a mom, for almost thirty years, but I guess that only the last twelve have counted."

"Rachel I-"

"No, you have been a mom for twenty-eight years and do you even know how painful it is to hear you say that the last dozen years are the only ones that have counted because you finally got the baby that you wanted. It hurts like hell to hear your own mother say that, it makes you fell like you have been replaced, completely erased from your mind as if you don't exist. And then on top of all that to hear your mom say that now she has parented a child for a number of years and that she is ready to come back into your life and start a relationship. It doesn't work that way Shelby. And I'm certainly not going to let you come waltzing back into my life, my children's life now that it is convenient for you and then you leave when you want to."

"Rachel I'm sorry but I just wanted to see you after all of these years, I just wanted to know what is going on in your life."

"Really, you have never seemed to care about that before and now all of a sudden you do, I'm sorry Shelby but it's too late." Said Rachel with a sense of finality in her voice.

"Rachel I-"

"Shelby I think that it's time for you to go." Said Rachel coldly as she stood up from the couch. Before she got up Shelby took a piece of paper and a pen from her purse and quickly scribbled something down before handing it to Rachel.

"Here it's my cell and home phone numbers as well as my email address." She explained as she walked towards the door. But after she opened it a little bit she turned around, looked at Rachel and said;

"Your children are beautiful they look just like you."

"Thank you."

And with that Shelby left the apartment.

Once the door was closed Rachel sank into the nearest chair, her head in her hands, still in complete shock of what had just happened. A few moments later she heard Annaleigh shot from her room.

"Are you guys done talking about grown up stuff?"

Annaleigh came running into the living room a few moments later, not wanting to wait for an answer to her question.

"Mommy are you okay?" she asked Rachel as she came over to her mom giving her a hug.

"Are you sick?" she asked as she climbed on to Rachel's tried to feel her forehead like she always does to her when she feels sick.

"No sweetie mommy just had something to think about." Said Rachel

"Mommy is that Shelby lady still here?" asked Meghan as she walked into the room.

"No baby she left just a few minutes ago."

"Oh okay."

Finn could tell that Rachel needed some time to think and clear her head after everything that just happened. After setting the girls up with a movie and checking on Brandon in his playpen he and Rachel made their way into their bedroom. As soon as he closed the door, Rachel sank into his arms, crying her eyes out. He knew that this was not going to be easy but he didn't think that she would be like this. For a while they lay on their bed his arms wrapped around her with her head on his chest as she cried. He knew better than to try to ask her any questions when she was like this, so instead he rubbed circles on her shoulder while saying some soothing words to calm her down a little bit. Once she had calmed down, she looked at Finn and said:

"You know this won't be the last that we see of her. If there is one thing that I know about my mother is that she is determined and she achieves what she sets out to do. She set out to find me and to become a part of my life. She won't stop until she believes that she has succeeded."

**Dun dun dun! I'm going to start skipping time in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Gilmoregirl828**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks again for all of the reviews! I'm going to start skipping time in this chapter, so that way things are stretched out a bit and hopefully seem more realistic (plus if I don't skip time I'm afraid that Shelby would come across as some freaky kind of woman like the lady from "fatal attraction.") Enjoy, comments and criticisms are always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee!**

Ch.4

_2 months later_

Shelby and Beth made their way into the Eugene O'Neil Theatre where the new revival of "Funny Girl" was playing for a matinee performance. Beth had heard about the show and it didn't take much to get Shelby to buy tickets. She was excited to see one of her favorite musicals back on the Great White Way. As they approached the theatre she wondered if Rachel knew about this revival. Wait who is she kidding this is Rachel whose middle name is homage to Barbra Streisand and also gave her oldest daughter the same middle name for the same exact reason. Rachel worshiped this musical and she could really sing "Don't Rain On My Parade." Of course Rachel would know about this revival.

As she and Beth approached the theatre Shelby was so engrossed in her own thoughts to look up at the Marquee to see the names of the stars. She handed the man their tickets and they were escorted to their seats. As she was flipping through the playbill her eye caught something as she flipped back to what she as looking for. When she saw it her breathe hitched, she couldn't believe it but there is was written in black and white:

_Rachel Berry Hudson as Fanny Brice_.

She couldn't believe it, she was here with her daughter seeing her other daughters show and she didn't know it. She couldn't believe that she didn't know that Rachel was starring in Funny Girl, a musical that she worshipped. As she read Rachel's biography she noticed how many credits Rachel had to her name, both Broadway and Off-Broadway. Her biography ended with:_ Much love to my wonderful fathers, my three beautiful children Meghan, Annaleigh and Brandon and my amazing husband Finn, whom I couldn't have done this without._

Shelby looked up from the playbill still in complete shock that she was going to see Rachel perform in her dream role.

"Mom, it's starting!" exclaimed Beth as she tugged on Shelby's sleeve as the house lights dimmed.

From the moment Rachel appeared on the stage, she captivated her audience. She was mind-blowing and she left the audience wanting more. She was a showstopper! When the show ended after 4 curtain calls, Beth had a huge smile on her face!

"Mom, that was one of the most amazing things that I have ever seen! It was beautiful and funny and the actress who played Fanny was great! She looked a lot like you mom."

Shelby looked at Beth in shock when she heard what Beth had just said. She had to stop herself from saying anything, remembering that Beth didn't know about Rachel. As they were making their way up the aisle Shelby looked back over towards the wings of the stage near the dressing room area. At that moment something came over her, she knew that Rachel wouldn't be happy to see her but she had to go congratulate her on her performance and perhaps she could try to talk to her about what happened a few months ago. Before she knew it she was standing outside Rachel's dressing room. Beth was in the costume room looking and all the costumes and learning about how much matinence goes into keeping them in good shape. Shelby thought back to that time 2 months ago when she stood outside Rachel's apartment like that time she was so nervous, she thought about the last conversation they had and how angry Rachel was. She couldn't blame her, she had said some things that maybe she shouldn't have said "even though they were true" she said to herself and Rachel had every right to act the way she did. Shelby reached up to knock on the door her hand was shaking as she did so. When the door opened she came face to face with Rachel dressed in her usual clothes but she still had her makeup on.

"Hi Shelby!" exclaimed a little Annaleigh, who had been sitting on the couch in the dressing room. She jumped off the couch and came over to the door.

"Hi Annaleigh how are you sweetie!" said Shelby, smiling at the little girl. She looked over at Rachel who had a cold look on her face.

"I'm gweat, I got to come with mommy to her show today since daddy had to take Meggie to a party and take Brandon to go see the doctor. You should come back over and we can play dollies and have a tea party."

"Hey lovebug why don't you go over to the makeup department, Miss Kristi wants to see you before we leave, I think she might have a lollipop for you." Said Rachel to Annaleigh.

"Okay mommy!" she said running off towards the department after Rachel gave her a kiss on the cheek, but not before turning around to say something to Shelby.

"Lovebug is mommy's nickname for me, she calls Meggie Diva because my uncle Kurt called her little diva when she was born. I hope that you can come over soon so that we can play!" Annaleigh waved goodbye to Shelby and continued running off towards her destination. Shelby looked over at Rachel, the happy, perky smile that she had on her face completely evaporated once Annaleigh had turned the corner, her face now looked cold and stony just like it did when she opened the door. Rachel motioned for Shelby to follow her into her dressing room, wanting to keep this meeting private, as Shelby walked into the room, the first thing that she noticed were all of the pictures, most of them of her, Finn and the kids. There were pictures from their wedding day, to numerous pictures of her kids and family portraits, a few of her dads and some with her old friends from glee club from both high school to now. Shelby stopped looking when she heard Rachel speak in a cold tone.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance. It was really amazing."

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were playing your dream role?" said Shelby bluntly.

Rachel looked a bit taken aback but what Shelby had just said. "Gee, let me think about that, lets see here, maybe it's because you have never shown any interest in contacting me and then two months ago you just show up in my apartment and made feel even worse about our situation then I already did and you wonder why I didn't tell you that I was playing Fanny Brice!" said Rachel with venom in her tone turning around to face the mirror.

"Rachel, have you ever think about contacting me after Regionals?"

Rachel was stunned by what she was just asked. Hanging her head she mumbled: "I have, but that was in High School, you had the baby that you wanted and I had to move on with my life. Finn was there for me the whole time and Puck and Quinn always made sure that I was okay. But that was then Shelby, this is now, I have moved on, I have a husband and a family. But I don't see how this is relevant to our situation now."

"I was just wondering. I have thought about contacting you many times but I was just waiting for the right time."

"So you waited twelve years to find me and apologize for what happened years ago as well as opening up old wounds and rubbing salt in them with all of your "I'm a mom now" and "I'm ready to be part of your life now?"

"Rachel I know that you are upset about what I said but it was all true. I am a mom now and I'm ready to a part of your life now that I understand what it's like to be a mom"

That was it for Rachel. Hearing Shelby say that hurt so much. She immediately picked up her purse wanting to end this before it got too ugly.

"I have to go now. I need to get Annaleigh home. She hasn't had a nap today so I need to get her to bed early." She said curtly.

She led Shelby out of the dressing room, turning off the lights and locking the door.

"Goodbye Shelby, have a nice night."

As she started to walk away she stopped when she heard Shelby say something to her.

"Rachel, if it's okay with you, I would love to take the kids for the day, you know get to know them, maybe on a day when you are busy or something-"

Rachel had whipped around and glared at Shelby. "That is not going to happen. You came into my life when you wanted to and walked back out when you wanted to. I'm not going to have you waltzing in and out of my childrens lives when it is convenient for you, it would hurt them too much, I don't want them to be put through what I was put through. Now, excuse me I have to go. Have a good night."

Shelby watched Rachel go off towards the makeup department. After she got Beth from the costume department, she saw Rachel pick up a droopy-eyed Annaleigh who was too tired to walk. She noticed how Annaleigh rested her head on Rachel's shoulder and how her little arms clung around her neck. With that Rachel made her way out of the theatre and disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the city that never sleeps.

**Don't worry this story is not over, Shelby and Rachel still have some things to work out and Shelby still has some explaining to do. (I hope that I wrote her part right in this chapter) Comments and criticisms are always appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Gilmoregirl828**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks soooo much for all of your reviews and suggestions, they really mean a lot! Sorry if this chapter sorta sucks. It might seem like a filler chapter but it really helps me out with getting the next chapter on its feet easier (the next chapter is a pretty big one in the story) as well as moving things along in a way that is hopefully realistic. We are skipping time again in this chapter. From this chapter out we will see some more of Puck and Quinn! Enjoy! Comments and criticisms are always appreciated!**

Ch.5

_3 months later_

Rachel hadn't been felling well the last couple of months. She had been missing periods since August and that was three months ago. She was getting all moody and she thinks that she might have gained a pound or so. She wrote it off as stress, knowing that stress had caused her too miss a few periods before. When Funny Girl opened five months ago, she got amazing reviews and she was trying so hard to live up to Ben Brantley's amazing review. He had called her a "showstopper" and said "she will most definitely win a Tony for her performance.

It wasn't until she was at lunch with Quinn one Monday, her day off did she even think about what might really be happening here.

"Rach, do you think that might be pregnant?"

"What, no we've been very careful," said a confident Rachel, then a look of shock appeared on her face "except that one night a few months ago after I saw Shelby at the theatre. Finn was comforting me telling me that I did the right thing and we just got caught up in the heat of the moment. Oh, Quinn what if I'm pregnant! I can't be pregnant I have a show and a contract and and…"

"Rach, calm down," said Quinn grabbing Rachel's hand to calm her down not wanting to attract any attention "if you are pregnant I'm sure that the producers would be more than willing to give you a few months maternity leave and again if you are pregnant depending on how far along you are you might be back before the Tony's."

"Okay, I'm going to make an appointment with my doctor tomorrow, I need to know what's going on here."

As the two women were about ready to leave Quinn leaned over to give Rachel a hug telling her to call her tomorrow after her appointment.

Rachel walked into her doctor's office in the early afternoon the next day. She hadn't been in this office in a few years, it was not long after she had given birth to Brandon and she needed her post-birth check-up. She had been in this OBGYN office many other times during her three pregnancies. Once she was escorted back to a room she sat there waiting for the doctor to come in. Once the doctor walked in, Rachel told him her symptoms, he nodded and wrote it all down on his pad of paper asking questions when needed. Like she thought, he had her take a pregnancy test. While waiting for the results, Rachel sat in the examination room, turning her wedding and engagement rings on her finger and twisting her hands together. When she heard the doctor walk in the room she turned and looked at him just wanting him to tell her what she had been longing to hear, is she pregnant or not?

As Rachel was walking home from her doctor's appointment her phone rang, Rachel was not surprised at all that it was her best friend calling.

"Hey Rach, how was you're appointment today?"

"Hey, Quinn! It was fine, everything is great!"

"You're pregnant aren't you Rachel?"

"How did you know?"

"Well first off you had all of the classic symptoms of pregnancy and I can tell by the sound of your voice. You sound like you are on cloud nine! Take it from a woman who has had four children."

Rachel giggled, leave it to Quinn to find out that she is pregnant even before Finn, and all because of the sound of her voice!

"Well, for a confirmation, yes I am pregnant. The doctor said that I'm about three months. He was surprised that I didn't know earlier. But anyway he said that I could probably work for another two months maybe three depending on how I'm feeling until I take my maternity leave. But, he said that if I give birth right around my due date then I will be back to the show right around the Tony's!"

That's great Rach! So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet! I really don't want to know this time around. I have to talk with Finn about it first though."

'Okay. It can be fun not knowing. When I was pregnant with Amanda, it was nice not knowing. We would spend hours guessing if it was a boy or a girl, possible names and all that jazz! I can only talk for a few more minutes. I'm taking Beth to get her nails done. "

At the mention of Beth's name Rachel thought of her mother. She hadn't seen her since that time three months ago at the theatre and she kinda wanted to keep it that way, but she was wondering about something, should she tell Shelby that she was pregnant.

"Quinn, do you think that I should tell Shelby that I'm pregnant?"

"Rach, it's up to you but from what you have told me, it would give her a reason to your apartment. If you really want her to know that's fine, but Rach, she really has changed, she just might be coming off a little too harshly."

Rachel felt slightly irritated that her best friend still thinks that Shelby has changed and that she is just being a little to earnest and coming off harshly.

"I mean it is her grandchild but again she hasn't been around for the past dozen years."

"Rach, I'm sure that whatever you decide will be the right call."

"Hey Quinn I have to go please don't tell anyone about this yet."said Rachel as she approached her building.

"Of course! I'll just keep my mouth shut until you announce it!"

"Thanks Quinn!"

"No problem Rach and congratulations! Another little Hudson!"

"Yup and hey if it's a girl 2 month old Amanda will have a little playmate!"

"Aww, that would be awesome!"

"Bye Quinn I gotta go have fun with Beth!"

"Bye Rach and congratulations again!"

After she had put her phone back in her purse Rachel looked down at her stomach, still pretty flat, the doctor said that the baby was perfectly healthy so not to worry. She rubbed her stomach as she walked into the building, excited to tell Finn and her children, she didn't even notice Shelby passing her in the street and the funny thing was that Shelby didn't notice Rachel either.

**Yay! Rachel's pregnant, I always thought of Finn and Rachel having a big family! I know that there wasn't any Shelby and Rachel scenes but trust me there will be plenty in the next few chapters (plus some finchel fluff and appearances by Puck and finchel and qucik's kids!)**

Thanks for reading!

Gilmoregirl828


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks soooo much for all of your reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! I realllly wish I did!**

Ch.6

_5 months later_

Shelby walked down the streets of New York City on a warm, sunny April day. One of Beth's friends was having a birthday party in the city and Shelby had decided to just wander around the city until she had to go get Beth later that night. As she was walking she passed by the O'Neil theatre. She looked up at the marquee and saw Rachel's smiling face. She must have been standing outside longer than she thought because as she was looking at the pictures and banners outside the theatre someone who must have worked at the theatre called out to her.

"Excuse me miss, may I help you? You've been standing out here for thirty minutes."

"Oh, no I was just looking around. Your show is fantastic!"

"Thank you. Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like Rachel Berry-Hudson?"

"Yes, I always think that I must look younger than I am to look like her!"

The man that she was talking to laughed, and then he extended his hand for her to shake while he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm David Miles. I'm the stage manager here."

"I'm Shelby. You really have done a wonderful job. I saw it with my daughter and we both loved it. Especially Rachel Berry-Hudson, she was phenomenal!"

"Thank you! Rachel is amazing. She'll be back from her maternity leave by June."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yea, her baby is due next month. I'm surprised that she is only taking a month after he baby is born but since she has an alternate who does two matinee shows for her during the week it makes her schedule a bit easier. Her husband doesn't have to work nights so she's free to come to the theatre for all of the night shows and one matinee."

Shelby listened in shock to what David was telling her. Rachel was pregnant and she didn't even tell her. She must have been pregnant when she saw her at the theatre eight months ago. Why didn't she tell her then? Something inside of Shelby snapped, she politely excused herself promising David that she would come back to see the show once Rachel returned and as soon as he walked away she started off to Rachel's building her anger building up inside of her as she walked. She looked at her phone. She still had a few hours until she had to get Beth.

In her apartment, a very pregnant Rachel was in the kitchen getting snacks for her friends. Puck and Quinn had come over for a bit since Kurt and Mercedes had decided to take both Finn and Rachel's and Puck and Quinn's kids (minus Brandon and Puck and Quinn's 3 year old son Avery and seventh month old daughter Amanda) out for an early dinner. Quinn had tried to get Rachel to sit down and relax but Rachel being Rachel wouldn't here for it. She had done the same thing at Brandon's birthday party a few weeks ago.

Rachel had decided not to tell Shelby about her pregnancy. She knew that if Shelby found out she would just use it as an excuse to stay in Rachel's life for the time being. Rachel knew Shelby and she was hesitant to believe that Quinn thinks that she has changed. She was not ready to welcome Shelby her life with open arms only to have her leave when she feels like it. As she was walking more like waddling into the living room, there was a sharp knock on the door. The knocking continued getting louder and louder as whoever was on the other side of the door couldn't wait. When Rachel opened the door she saw a very angry Shelby.

"May I help you?" Rachel asked sweetly not wanting to start yet another argument between the two.

"Yes, you can tell me why the hell you didn't tell me that you were pregnant." Shelby yelled at Rachel.

"Maybe I didn't tell you because you have never cared!"

"Rachel I am your mom I deserve to know these things."

"You are not my mom. Even you said that. You might be my mother but you are NOT my mom. You have never cared about me and I don't know how many more times I have to tell you but I don't want hear you say how you are ready now because you have raised a kid. It doesn't work that way Shelby. I gave you a chance twelve years ago and you walked away. You CHOSE to walk away!"

By now Puck and Quinn were at Rachel's side trying to calm her down and it wasn't long before Finn came running in from the playroom where the youngest children were napping. Shelby getting caught up in the heat of the moment didn't even register that there were others in the room just went on with her rant.

"RACHEL. I CHOSE TO WALK AWAY BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THE BABY THAT I WANTED!"

Rachel winced at what Shelby had just said. Her words stinging while she hugged Finn.

"YOU WERE A TEENEGER RACHEL NOT A LITTLE CHILD. I WASN'T READY TO BE A MOM TO A TEENAGER ESPECIALLY TO ONE WHO I HEARD WAS A BOSSY, SELF-CENTERED ONE!"

Those words stung Rachel, it hurt hearing your own mother say that about you.

When Shelby had stopped yelling she looked around. She saw a very broken and devastated Rachel, and for the first time she noticed that Finn, Puck and Quinn had all heard her little outburst. Finn was holding on to Rachel as best as he could and Puck and Quinn were rubbing her shoulders, comforting her but all three of them gave Shelby looks of hate and disgust.

"Don't you ever talk to my wife like that again!" yelled Finn. "Now GET OUT of my apartment!"

Shelby turned to walk away looking over her shoulder seeing how much pain she had just caused Rachel.

"I thought you had changed." Said Quinn coldly

Shelby started to walk up to Rachel but was stopped by Puck.

"Don't come near her. Don't come near her kids or any one of us. And while I'm at it don't come near Krista, Avery or Amanda either."(A/N those are Puck and Quinn's kids)

Shelby turned and walked out of the apartment, in total shock of what had just happened.

Inside the apartment the others were trying calm Rachel down as best as they could no one was noticing the fluid that was running down her leg. Still shell-shocked at what had just happened a mere two minutes ago. Rachel was calming down but she was digging her nails into Finn's arm.

"Finn, my water broke."

**Rachel's in labor. Sorry, I couldn't resist! Don't worry, she will give birth in the next chapter. I hope that I wrote there spat right. I thought that they both still had some things to say to the other. Now we can move on to the healing process. Only two more chapters left then the epilogue! I can't believe that this story is coming to a close!**

Thanks for reading!

Gilmoregirl828


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys sooo much for all of your reviews! Don't worry we have not seen the last of Shelby and neither has Rachel. Comments and criticisms are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! If I did we wouldn't have to wait till September!**

Ch.7

"What!"

"FINN MY WATER JUST BROKE WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Gosh you would think by baby number four he would understand by now!" muttered Puck to Quinn.

"Puck, if I can remember correctly, you weren't much better seven months ago when Amanda was born."

Puck immediately got quiet at his wife's remark.

A few minutes later Finn with Rachel's suitcase in hand led her down the hallway with Puck and Quinn not too far behind with Brandon, Avery and Amanda. As they exited their apartment and made their way towards the elevator they passed Shelby who immediately understood what was going on. As Puck walked past her, he stopped, looked her straight in the eye and said;

"I think it's best if you stay away from her right now."

Leaving Shelby standing dumbfounded in the hallway Puck, with Brandon and Avery in tow caught up with the others as they made their way to the elevator.

A few hours later at the hospital after some pain and yelling(mostly yelling at Finn for "knocking me up again") Rachel gave birth to a baby girl named Ariel Bernadette Desirée Hudson. Since Ariel was born almost three weeks early, she had to be taken away immediately after she was wiped off to be weighed and have some tests. This did not settle Rachel one bit as she sat in her hospital bed holding on to Finn's hand, waiting to hear what the doctor has to say. Everyone including Kurt and Mercedes were out in the waiting room with all of the kids.

"Hey it's going to be okay." Said Finn as he moved some hair out of Rachel's face.

"I know but I'm just worried, I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Rach, she's a Hudson, she's a fighter."

Rachel sniffed and leaned her head on to Finn's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said placing a kiss on her lips.

"I WANT TO SEE MOMMY!" yelled Annaleigh out in the waiting room, her screams breaking the silence in the hospital room.

"Oh, Annaleigh!"chuckled Finn

"I WANT TO SEE MY MOMMY! GEE HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR A BABY TO COME OUT. THEY NEED TO SPEED THINGS UP BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE MY MOMMY!" screamed Meghan loud enough that probably the whole floor can hear her!

Finn and Rachel winced at their oldest child's screams.

"Typical Meggie. Always the little drama queen!" said Rachel as she leaned back in her bed.

"Wonder where she gets that from?"

"Hey!" said Rachel as hit Finn's chest

A few minutes later the doctor walked in.

"How's my baby?" said Rachel immediately as she leaned onto Finn while he wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, for a baby that was born as early as she was, she is perfectly healthy, she's got a strong set of lungs! You'll be able to take her home in a few days."

"Thank you doctor."they both said

"Well now we can tell the kids!" said an enthusiastic Rachel. They had already told Puck, Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes that the baby was born but that the doctors were concerned about the baby's health. They wanted to tell the kids once they got a report from the doctor.

As Finn was getting ready to walk out to the waiting room, a nurse came in wheeling a bassinet over to Rachel's bedside.

"Here she is. She's a beautiful baby girl!" exclaimed the nurse as she handed baby Ariel over to Rachel. Finn came back to her side his smile getting even wider when he laid his eyes on his newborn daughter for the first time. That smile got even bigger and wider when he held Ariel for the first time.

When he went out into the waiting room he was attacked by his two oldest daughters.

"Daddy, did mommy have the baby!" asked Meghan

"Yes sweetie!"

"Daddy, daddy do I have a new brother or sister!" asked Annaleigh.

"I hope its girl! Is it a girl daddy? Please, please, please let it be a girl!"

"Hold on Meg. Bran, what do think, do you think that mommy had a boy or a girl?"

"A giwl daddy like Mwggie and Annwaleigh!"

"Well, you guys have a new baby sister! Her name is Ariel Bernadette Desirée."

"Yes!"exclaimed Meghan as jumped with her fist in the air.

"Do you want to see her?"

"YES!"

When the girls entered the hospital room they dashed over to Rachel.

"Mommy!"

"Hey Diva and Lovebug!"

"Mama!" cried Brandon as he toddled over to Rachel.

"Hey Bran, how is my big, strong boy?"

As everyone else filled into the room Rachel handed Ariel over to Meghan.

"Is she healthy mommy?"

Rachel looked over at her friends, all of them wanting to hear the news.

"Yes Diva, she is perfectly healthy!" She looked over at her friend's smiles spreading across their faces.

As Finn took in the scene before him he couldn't help but smile. Here was pretty much everyone in their family minus their parents, some glee clubbers and of course , all celebrating the birth of little Ariel. He couldn't help but smile as he saw each person's face light up as they held her, excited to welcome a new member of the family into the world!

Two days later, Shelby found herself standing outside the nursery looking at the baby girl with the name Hudson on her little cradle. This was her grandchild, her new granddaughter. A smile spread across her face as she looked down at this new little life wrapped up in a little pink blanket.

"What are you doing here?" came a cold voice.

Shelby looked up at Finn, he looked tired but also a little angry.

"I just wanted to see the baby. She's beautiful."

"Thank you. Shelby, Rachel asked you to stay away and here you are only two days later."

"I'm sorry Finn, I just wanted to see the baby. But before I go can you please just tell me her name?"

"Her name is Ariel Bernadette Desirée."

"That's a beautiful name! Oh and Finn, can you please tell Rachel that I'm sorry for how I've treated her over the past few months?"

"I'll tell her but Shelby I know that she asked you to stay away but it will mean a lot to her if you apologized to her yourself."

"I need some time before I can do that, Rachel won't want to see me now anyway. Bye Finn."

And with that Shelby left the hospital.

When Finn went back into the hospital room, Rachel already dressed and ready to leave, looked up and noticed the surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong Finn?"

"Uh, Shelby was just here. She wanted me to tell you that she is sorry."

"Oh.I would hope that maybe she would apologize to me herself but I guess not but, I did ask her to stay away. Hopefully she'll be able to move on with her life. Now, come on Finn, lets bring our baby home!"

**YAY! Rachel had her baby! One more chapter left **

**and then the epilogue. Some apologizing and healing are still to come! A trivia question for you all! Rachel and Finn's daughter is named Ariel Bernadette Desir****é****e. Her two middle names are derived from a character in a famous classic musical and the tony-winning actress who is playing the role on stage now. What is the name of the character, actress and what is the title of the show?(Hint:clowns)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the wait, but I got pretty busy with SAT Prep and the start of college apps. Congrats to soapfan2006 and xXLove2ReadXx who answered the trivia question correctly. The answer was Desir****é****e Armfeldt who is being played by Bernadette Peters in the Sondheim classic "Little Night Music" on Broadway and Walter Kerr theatre. The hint "clowns" comes from the classic song "Send In The Clowns" which is sung by Desir****é****e in the show. I would highly recommend listening to the soundtrack, both the original and/or revival(with Angela Lansbury and Catherine zeta-Jones) they are excellent! So this is the last chapter before the epilogue and I'm thinking about doing some sort of finchel centered prequel or a sequel with appearances by Shelby. I'm not really sure yet but your suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I'm going to post some finchel and quick(maybe even some with Shelby) one-shots that take place during the skipped time in this story. I'm also up for doing a joint-fic. If you have any suggestions or requests about the one-shots I would love to hear them. Please let me know if you want a prequel or a sequel! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Glee **

Ch.8

_1 month later_

Shelby walked down the streets of NYC on a warm and breezy day in May, she was doing this only a mere month ago but this time she was going to apologize to Rachel. After Shelby had left the hospital, she worked on what she was going to say to Rachel, she didn't want to say the wrong thing like she did last time or the time before that. She knew that this might be the last time that she sees Rachel for a long time. After today, if Rachel wants her to stay away, she would. She realized that if she really loved her daughter than she would respect her wishes. She knows that she doesn't have the best track record with Rachel and she would understand completely if she asked her to stay away.

The past month hadn't exactly been smooth sailings when it comes to her relationship to Puck and Quinn. They were still a little upset over what she had said to Rachel and Puck let her know a few nights ago that he didn't want her to hurt Rachel yet again.

When she knocked on Rachel's apartment door she heard the sound of someone running to the door, the exact same sound that she heard eleven months ago when this whole thing started.

"Hi Shelby!" exclaimed Annaleigh as she opened the door.

"Hi Annaleigh! How are you?"

"I'm great! I have a new little sister, her name is Ariel. She doesn't sleep a lot and mommy just went back to work last week and daddy just told me that mommy might win an award!"

Shelby smiled at the mention of Rachel's Tony nomination. The show had opened right after last years Tony's and Rachel had worked so hard to earn her nomination.

"Annaleigh is your mommy around?"

"Yea, she's reading a Junie B. Jones book with Meggie. I'll show you where she is."

"Okay."

Annaleigh grabbed Shelby's hand and led her down the hallway passing by all of the spacious rooms in the suite.

"She's in here. After you're done talking to mommy do you think that you can play dollies with me?"

"I would love too!"

"And me and that Grace said to Meanie Jim-"

"Mommy, Shelby wants to talk to you!" said Annaleigh as she burst through the door.

Rachel looked up from the book that she was reading with Meghan, her mouth forming a perfect "O."

"Hey Diva why don't you and Annaleigh go and play DDR while I talk to Shelby, we'll read some more later before I have to go to theatre."

"Okay, mommy, come on Annaleigh."

After the two girls had left the room, Rachel looked over at Shelby.

"Finn told me that you came by the hospital to see Ariel after she was born."

"I did. She is beautiful Rachel."

"Thank you, she looks more like Finn than myself."

"I came by today to apologize for what I've said and done to you over the past eleven months and especially for what I said to you last month. I saw the look on your face before I left, I have never seen a person look so broken and upset like you looked that day."

"I accept your apology Shelby, but I have some apologizing to do too. When you first came by here almost a year ago I was shocked and I got upset. When I saw you again I wasn't very polite and when I saw you last month I was angry and I apologize. I was just nervous that if I let you come in to my children's lives, you would just leave one day and leave them devastated and I apologize if I came off as an mean and angry bitch. I was just looking out for my kids."

"I guess we're both at fault here."

"Yeah."

"Rachel I understand why you didn't want to let me into their lives considering that I don't have the best track record with you and instead of just walking away that first time I kept coming back and I pressed the issue each time and I apologize for not listening and respecting your wishes. You're their mother and I should have listened to you."

By now both women had tears in their eyes and were blubbering as they spoke, never having a conversation as deep and meaningful as they were having now. Now that they had gotten past their differences and other issues they were able to sit down and have a actual conversation with each other, not like that time in the auditorium nearly thirteen years ago, but sitting face to face.

"I'm sorry that I treated you the way I did last month, I just got so upset, I felt like you had replaced me." Cried Rachel

"Oh Rachel, I have never replaced you, you will always be special to me, always. " Said Shelby as she went over to hug Rachel, the first time that they really hugged each other.

Once they had calmed down and put themselves together Rachel looked over at Shelby and said;

"I know that we have had a rocky relationship but now that we have worked through all of our emotions, said some things that we needed to say I was wondering if you wanted to start with a clean slate? I know you asked me that a while back but now that we have cleared the air we can effectively start over, you know get to know each other first as friends and see how everything plays out." Said Rachel in a true Rachel Berry-Hudson way.

"I would like that a lot Rachel. I think you're right now that we have worked through everything we can now move on and start off as friends before we can jump into a mother/daughter relationship." Said Shelby a smile spreading across her face.

"Great! Would you like to see Ariel?"

"I would love too."

Rachel took Ariel out of her crib and handed her to Shelby, seeing her face light up as she held her newest grandchild for the first time.

"I know that we are starting new but I know that the girls have figured out who you are, Finn told them a few weeks ago. They want to call you Nana Shelby. Brandon has been asking when he'll see his nana!"

Shelby looked up at Rachel beaming. This is what she had wanted to hear.

"I would absolutely love that Rachel, I will slowly come into their lives, I want them to get accustomed to seeing me but I don't want to throw myself into their lives." Said Shelby knowing that Rachel will be pleased that she is honoring her wishes.

"Thank you, I appreciate that and again I'm sorry if I came across as a cold-hearted person."

"Rachel, when you looked at me that afternoon at the theatre, I didn't see someone who was a cold-hearted person, I saw someone who loved her children so much and wanted the best for them."

Rachel, smiling said: "Come on I'll take Ariel. Lets go into the living room so you can get to know your grandchildren!"

Shelby grinned as Rachel showed her into the living room, Finn was with the kids, he got home a little early and didn't want to disrupt the conversation between Rachel and Shelby. When he saw the look on his wife's face he knew that they had settled their differences, the two women were starting fresh and it was time to slowly bring Shelby into the children's lives.

After Rachel had put Ariel in her playpen, she went over to Finn. After giving him a kiss, she sat in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her, they watched Shelby play with their kids.

Later that evening, Shelby was walking with Rachel to the theatre before she had to head back home to Long Island.

"The kids really like you." Said Rachel as the Marquee came into view

"I like them too. They're good kids."

"Finn and I would like you and Beth to come over for dinner every other Sunday if you are available. We can start this Sunday."

"I would like that. Maybe the two of us can meet for lunch or dinner one day in between Sunday's?"

"I would love that! Well I have to go now." Said Rachel as they approached the theatre.

"Bye Rachel, see you on Sunday." Said Shelby as she hugged Rachel

"See you Sunday!"

"Rachel."

"Yes."

"Congratulations on your Tony Nomination!"

"Thank you!"

"I'm so proud of you!" said Shelby as she hugged Rachel one last time before she started on home.

**So they worked everything out! I hope that I didn't make it too cheesy! I couldn't resist putting in the Junie B. Jones this chapter! I loved those books when I was a kid! Epilogue is next. Comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated and don't forget to let me know if you want a prequel or sequel(they will both be finchel centered but if I do a sequel Shelby will be in it)**

Thanks for reading!

Gilmoregirl828


	9. Epilogue

**So this is it the final chapter of this story. I've decided to do a sequel but it will be more finchel. (it will posted under Finn/Rachel) Shelby will be in it as well. But first, I'm going to do the one-shots that take place during the skipped time in this story they will be under Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn and maybe some with Shelby. If you have any requests or suggestions don't hesitate to tell me. I'm working on mapping out the sequel, I have all of these ideas, and it will focus a lot on their family. Since it will be posted under Finn/Rachel, I'll post an authors note on this story once I get it all sorted out. Thanks and enjoy!**

Epilogue

_1 month later_

Shelby sat on the comfortable couch in the Puckerman home. Puck and Quinn were having Kurt, Mercedes, Finn and Rachel's kids, Beth and herself over for a Tony party. They were all sitting on the couch while the kids were playing a board game at the kitchen table. Amanda and Ariel were sleeping in the playpen by the couch.

"Kids, come on over."

"Is mommy going to perform Uncle Puck?" asked Meghan

"Yup, now come on in unless you want to miss it."

All of the kids came running in just in time. Everyone watched in awe as Rachel and the cast performed a medley of songs from the show. Shelby watched with a looked of pride on her face. That was her daughter up there!

_Funny Girl_ won best revival of a musical and now it was time to announce Rachel's category.

By this time Avery and Brandon had passed out in the lounge chairs and the rest of the kids squeezed onto the couch.

"Nana, do you think that mommy is going to win?" asked Annaleigh who was sitting in Shelby's lap.

"I think she will sweetie!"

Now that they have worked through everything, Shelby and Rachel had really connected; they were still learning about each other and working on their mother/daughter relationship. Their kids loved Shelby and she adored them. Beth had really good relationship with Rachel; they would talk for hours about their mutual love for musicals.(something that surprised both Rachel and Shelby) over dinner at the Hudson apartment.

Shelby was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the last of the nominee's being listed.

"Rachel Berry-Hudson for _Funny Girl_." Said the announcer as the camera focused in on Rachel who smiled and waved to the camera as she held onto Finn's hand.

"And the Tony goes to Rachel Berry-Hudson for _Funny Girl_!"

The audience as well as everyone who was awake at the Puckerman home cheered. Meghan and Annaleigh were cheering as they watched their mom give Finn a hug and a kiss before she went up to accept her award.

"She won Krista, she won!" exclaimed Meghan to her cousin as the two girls jumped up and down.

"Girls, lets listen to her speech." Said Quinn as Rachel was accepting her award.

"First of all I want to thank everyone involved with _Funny Girl_ who help make this show amazing! I have to thank Hal Prince the director for believing in me from the start as well as my manager Danielle. To my dads who got me into the theatre as well as my mom and my sister Beth who I love so much. Of course I have to thank my high school glee coach and mentor Schuester who taught me so much and all of my amazing friends from glee: Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Santana, Mike, Brittany and Matt! I love you all! To my four children Meghan, Annaleigh, Brandon and Ariel I love you guys so much! And of course to my amazing and wonderful husband Finn" said a now blubbering Rachel who was pointing to where Finn was sitting, a huge smile on his face "who since our days in glee club has always been by my side and who supported me through this entire and amazing journey! I love you so much baby! Thank you!" Rachel left the stage in tears as everyone started to clap.

Everyone looked over to Shelby who looked so proud.

Later that night after Shelby helped Puck and Quinn get all the kids in bed(Finn and Rachel's kids were sleeping over) she and Beth made their way home. Halfway there her cell phone went off. She was surprised to see Rachel's number come up on the screen.

"Hello."

"Hi mom!"

"Rachel sweetie congratulations!"

"Thanks! Mom I just wanted to tell you before I have to go that I love you so much and thank you for being by my side this entire month and helping me when I had bad day or started doubting myself."

"Thank you sweetie! I'll always be by your side, supporting you in whatever you do, no go on and celebrate with Finn tonight!"

"I will and mom-"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much for wanting to start over! I love you mom!"

"I love you too sweetie!"

Shelby smiled as she closed her phone. She had succeeded. She had found her daughter.

**Thank you sooooooo much for reading this story! Thank you to all of the reviewers, you guys are awesome! Thank you all for reading this idea that came into my head! The one shots are next! Till next time**!

Thanks for reading!

Gilmoregirl828


	10. Announcement

**A/N:The first of the one-shots has been posted! It's called "In Between Time" under Finn/Rachel. All of the one-shots will be posted under "In Between Time" so that way it's a bit more organized.**


End file.
